Caught in the Act of Snogging
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver Drags Percy to the third floor for some alone time. Fluff, slight AU, Humour


"Oliver! We shouldn't be up here! The third floor is off limits to **all** students" Percy stressed the word all as Oliver pulled him from the top of the stair case and into a large room that looked like a smaller version of the grand hall save several columns supporting the arches in the ceiling. Oliver laughed, shrugging at the Gryffindor prefect.

"So, no one will find us and if they do I'll take full blame" He smiled, a hand raising to run over the soft curves of Percy's face whilst the other held onto his hand. "I mean you were after all only coming up here because I got lost and needed help getting back but by the time you got to me the stair case had moved so we were stuck up here" Percy rolled his eyes at Oliver's lame but reasonable excuse, his grip on the other boy's hand tightening slightly.

"Fine, but if I miss out on becoming head boy because you wanted to snog they I'm making the rest of your life a misery" Percy chuckled, leaning against the other boy's chest to press his lips briefly to the quidditch captain's before withdrawing slightly.

"Well, if making my life miserable involves snogging then be as evil as you want my friend" Oliver took a step forwards, head lowering slightly and Percy back stepped, a smirk finding his face.

"Ah, but my dear Oliver. That would mean I'd fail at making your life a misery"

"Not if you planned on kissing me to death" Oliver took another step towards Percy, his breath warm against Percy's skin and voice more then a little husky.

"I still don't see how being snogged to death constitutes as bad thing" Percy took yet another step back and Oliver growled, growing impatient. He wanted his snog and he wanted it now. It wasn't like he could just get a snog from his red-head anywhere. Terrance Raspberry and Zack Tyler, the only other two 6th year Gryffindors were in the same dorm as them and they had classes during the day, they only had three classes together and even then there was the chance of being caught by other students. As much as Oliver would love to go public he knew that it would hurt his reputation aswell as Percy's and could possibly cause students to take to trying to beat him which was something he definitely didn't want for the young Weasley.

"You could be a bad kisser" Oliver suggested, once again stepping closer. Percy took a step back again but found he'd been taking too large steps and was now caught against the wall, a slight yelp leaving his throat as he bumped against the cobbles. The cold stone emitting it's cold through his robes and dress shirt.

"Well you'd know whether I was good or bad by now wouldn't you?" Percy looked up at Oliver, finding a somewhat feral look in brown eyes.

"Oh, I most certainly do" Oliver took another step forwards and that was all that was needed to bring their bodies together, both boys pressed from chest to knee against the other. Oliver's hands slipped into the folds of Percy's robes and found the other boy's hips, grasping them despite the thin jeans that clung to the other's lower half.

Percy made a quiet sound in the back of his throat and Oliver smiled, pressing a kiss to the red-head's neck before moving his lips to his jaw for another kiss and then finally brushing them softly over parted lips. One of Percy's hands entangled into Oliver's thick brown hair whilst the other wrapped around his lower back, finger tips brushing over Oliver's arse. Percy's lower lip was soon taken into Oliver's mouth and the muscular brunette suckled lightly for a while before letting his tongue slide into the other boy's mouth.

* * *

After breaking apart several times to fill their burning lungs with air, the boys were still at it although at some point Percy's shirt had been unbuttoned to his navel. His hand slid further over Oliver's rear, squeezing at the toned skin and catching the athlete off guide for a moment. Oliver's hips bucked forwards into Percy's and the boys let out a pair of mingling groans.

Soon Percy found himself pressed up further against the wall, legs wrapped around Oliver's waist as the quidditch captain slid one hand to grasp the red-heads own behind whilst his other hand found the button of Percy's jeans. Their lips had met again and the boys were currently in yet another lip lock, tongues twisting and battling for dominance.

"Wood! Mr Weasley!" A stern voice caused the quidditch captain to jump away, the prefect barely managing to keep himself upright as his legs were suddenly dropped to the ground. The two blushed at being caught by the transfigurations teacher, Minerva McGonagall. Percy's eyes were trained to the floor and he was about to start a stammering apology when Oliver jumped in, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, Ma'am. It was my fault, really. I.."

"Mr Wood, What you and Mr Weasley here get up to in your own time is your own business that I don't care to be told but you should really do it somewhere where you aren't breaking the rules" Percy gave a mute nod, not looking up to see the softening expression on her face as she looked at her favourite Gryffindor Student and the best Prefect not to mention best student, in Hogwarts.

"Maybe you'd be better off carrying on in the prefects bathroom, Mr Weasley. Good day" Percy's guilty blue eyes snapped up just in time to see her offering the pair of them a knowing smile before she stalked off, heels clapping on the staircase.

Percy sighed a breath of relief and Oliver pulled him away from the wall to wrap an arm around the other boy's slender waist. His other curled into Percy's robes and he fastened the button he'd undone earlier, placing a soft kiss to the third eldest Weasley boy's lips.

"Come on then, Mr Weasley. I believe we have to continue this in the prefects bathroom" Percy retorted by biting Oliver's lower lip before soothing it with his tongue and pulling away. "Alright, Wood"

* * *

The next year Percy found that despite being caught snogging by Minerva, he still made head boy although he couldn't help but blush everytime their eyes met, and she couldn't help but smile.

Percy by this point had also decided that snogging Oliver Wood to death would at least be pleasant for himself and the pair found that despite the ups and downs of life after Hogwarts, snogging and other things were still thinsg they loved to do.

* * *

Author's notes: I've been wanting to write something like this for a few days and HA! I'm getting bolder. Hope you all like it, Merry Christmas folks


End file.
